Unwanted (Jacob Black)
by DontYouTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: Alexis Le'Shale is a Demigod Daughter of Poseidon, blessed by many immortals. She lives in La Push with her mom and has a huge crush on Jake. She goes off to C.H.B and comes back changed and gorgeous as ever. Jacob imprints but doesn't want her. What happens when she phases, believing her brother Percy is gone forever on a quest. Will Jake finally see through Bella and to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

I breathlessly hobbled up the steps and through the school doors, pushing back my side bangs with my icy cold fingers.

"Annie!" I shout as I see a girl with familiar fiery red hair walking down the hall, next to her is Tony who is a good friend of ours.

She turns and searches the halls with her eyes and stops when she sees me.

"LEXIE!" She squeals, while Tony smiles at me.

Yep, that's me, Actually Alexis Le'Shale. I've got waist-length, raven black hair and sea-green eyes. I don't really look like my mom, always my dad. At least I got her tanned Quilette Skin, So I can at-least fit in with the La Push people. I would be considered pretty -even gorgeous- if i wasn't one thing.

Fat.

Yes, I'm fat. Problem? No? Good.

I'm also pretty short for my age, making my chubbiness stand out more, it sucks.

My life is pretty strange.

Why?

Every school I've been to, something weird has happened, forcing me and mom to move.

It started when I was five. We were living in California at the time. It was amazing there, I had lots of friends and was the happiest a five year old could be. When I was at school on my last day, a man with one eye started watching me in the playground. I told the teachers about it and the called my mom. A few days after that we moved. In every one of these situations she had stared at me with panicked eyes and told me everything would be alright. The same thing has happened, but last year it was a group of three old ladies who looked ancient. When I saw them, they all smiled at me and spoke in a wise voice 'This is only the beginning' and disappeared.

Im now 14 and a half so...here we are, moved again, To La Push.

Mom's Hometown.

My Hometown.

"ALEXIS LE'SHALE!"

I was interrupted out of my daydreaming by a hand slapping my cheek lightly, With Tony laughing in the background.

"OW!" I yelped, before glaring at my best friend. "What the hell?"

She lifted a elegant eyebrow. "How was the trip to La La Land? I've been calling you for five minutes."

"Sorry" I said, but I wasn't sorry. Insert evil smile here.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, we gotta get to class. Its the last day!" She whisper-shouted grinning.

I grinned back, and we all made our way to class, oblivious to the weird stares.

* * *

I sighed happily as the bell rang.

I finally get to go home! I thought, grinning. That got me weird looks, but who the hell cares what these people think?

Halfway home, a thought came to my mind.

This is the first school I hadn't got kicked out of. Wow. I'm surprised.

I walked in the door to see my mom sitting at the table drinking coffee with a worried expression on her face.

"Mom?"

Her head snapped up. "Hi honey... Um, can you sit down? I need to talk to you."

"Okay?"

"Well... Lexie... You're... Not... Normal.." She said, stumbling over the right words.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Please don't say I'm adopted. Please don't say I'm adopted. Or that I was made by two horny unicorns and a mermaid.

"Well.. I, um. Honey this is about your father... hes not exactly human." Oh crap. Dad's a unicorn?! NO! I'M GOING TO HAVE UNICORN CHILDREN MIXED WITH HUMAN. EWE. JHHFGKAREHU.

I snort. "Sure mom" I say sarcastically. Yes... Think like this. Unicorns do not exist. Unicorns do not exist.

"Don't you get snippy with me young lady! Its the truth!"

I crane my neck up at her. "Okay I'm sorry... What is he?" Not a unicorn. Please, not a unicorn.

She sinks into a chair. "Lex... Hes a god... The greek gods are real." Well, that's better. Wait, what?

My jaw drops. "Im a demigod?" I mumble, disbelievingly. Don't fall for her tricks Alexis, the unicorns have just gotten to her head.

She nods slowly. LIAR!

"Who's my dad?"

"Poseidon, God of the sea."

I freeze. Maybe unicorns haven't taken over her brain.

But then again...This explains so much.

When it rains, I somehow don't get wet, almost as if there's a huge umbrella wrapped around my body.

When I was six, my goldfish kept calling me princess of the sea until I threatened it that I would flush it down the toilet.

"Then why haven't any monsters come to eat me?"

"Because you're protected until the age of 15. Honey, when I had you, your father was overjoyed. He had never had a daughter before. Therefor, he went to the gods -minus his two brothers- of Olympus and asked them to bless you because he didn't want you to die. Your his first baby girl. One of the goddess's powers was shielding her scent, therefor you can't be tracked until the age of 15. They said when your scent goes away, you will get the powers they gave you." She finished.

I was speechless. But...Unicorns still could be real. Don't fall for their ticks Alexis.

"But.. What will I do when the monsters come?"

Her face turned pained. "There's only one place in the world you will be safe, Hun. Its a summer camp for demigods. You'll get trained there so you can kill monsters. I've scheduled a flight and Chiron will pick you up. I'm sorry I can't come, But you'll be safe."

I nodded slowly, processing this information.

"When am I going?"

"Tonight. You need to go pack clothes for a week, they have some more at camp."

"Thank you for telling me mom."

She nodded. "Go pack. I'll get the car ready."

I ran up the stairs to my room.

Why is my life so complicated?

* * *

We must have been on the north shore of long island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process what I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture -an open air pavilion, a amphitheater,a circular arena, - except they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school- aged kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided on the small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins in the woods. Some shot targets at a archery range. Some rode pegasi down a wooded trail.

"Uh.. Whoa." I mumbled.

Chiron chuckled. "Even though we I know your percentage, we will have to put you in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed. Otherwise, the campers will probably not believe you."

I nodded, still speechless.

* * *

I sat in the Hermes cabin at the end of the day, tired as hell. Now, I secretly wish I was a unicorn.

Training had gone well over the last few weeks, though many people had been challenging me because I was better than some people, when they had been at camp for years, which was pretty weird. Maybe my powers had come early? For archery, every single arrow had hit the dead center. Some had though I was an apollo kid at that, but most didn't considering I looked nothing like those guys. For sword fighting, I had beaten everyone I was up against. Sorta weird because they had been there for, well, years, and I've been there for only a few weeks. Jeeze. I was good at canoeing, which I found extremely weird. We were at a camp that taught us how to fight monsters. Why the hell did we need to learn that? All in all, the whole thing was extremely exhausting. I had even lost weight, making me actually skinny for a change. Funny what summer camp does to ya, huh? And all in a couple weeks too.

I found myself staring at a wall, blocking out everyone else and focusing on my thoughts.

I heard a horn in the distance and got up, about to die if i didn't get dinner quickly.

Sitting down at the Hermes table, I heard gasps and looked around.

They were all staring at something. Me.

"What the bloody hell are they looking at?" I mumble to myself, raising my eyebrows in confusion.

"Look up" A girl whispers next to me. They all get into a kneel.

I shoot everyone confused glances and looked up.

Above my head are many glowing symbols.

Oh, Well Shit, I'm being claimed.

"Poseidon. Earthshaker, storm bringer, Father of Horses. Blessed by Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, and the minor gods. All Hail Alexis Le'Shale, Daughter of the Sea God."

Dramatic much?

LLAMAS


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates will come every week, since I'm going back to school. Holiday's have gone now :(  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Urghhh"

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Shuuddup" I groaned, wiggling into my warm bed.

_Beep Beep Be-_

SLAM!

"Bloody Alarm clock" I muttered and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my green eyes.

I hear a bit of shuffling coming from downstairs and my mom suddenly calls "Alexis wake up! you've got thirty minutes!" making me groan again and shuffle out of bed and over to the shower.

(You don't need to know all this so ill skip to when shes about to go.)

"Bye mom!" I yell, walking towards the door.

"Bye hun!"

I open the door and glance at the mirror.

Looking back at me is a girl I hardly recognize.

Shes about 5'8 and curvy, with skin-tight dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her curves, dark brown high-heeled boots that ended just below her knee, A dark purple tank top that showed just a little bit of cleavage and ended at her waist, And lastly, a brown leather jacket. I love my leather jackets.

Her features are sharp with high cheekbones, She had sea-green eyes that seemed to sparkle under perfectly shaped eyebrows with plump lips that looked like a newborn baby's. She had the same silky black hair that went down to her waist, with side bangs that covered her right eyebrow, with the same bronze Quilette skin from her mom.

The Daughter of Poseidon, was without a doubt, a beauty.

I was surprised how much I had changed in just four weeks. Honestly, if I was Lez and well, not me, not to sound cocky or anything, but I would date me.

I noticed I was going to be late for school and quickly ran out the door, smiling when I felt the cool air of La Push. Damn, I missed this place.

Shrugging my bag higher onto my shoulder, I took off down the road to school.

After getting my schedule and putting my stuff in my locker, I set out looking for Annie and Tony.

As I walked down the corridor, I noticed boys giving her those perverted looks and started calling out things like 'Hey babe, wanna have some fun' or 'Hey hottie, wanna come to mine tonight. Doing the first thing that came into mind, I flipped them off while giving them a glare making some girls chuckle. They didn't even have the decency to recognize me. Well, then again, I couldn't blame them. Damn Unicorns.

When I finally caught sight of fiery red hair, I grinned like a cat on steroids and observed my friends.

Annie hadn't really changed much. She still had her fiery red hair to her waist and big doe-like brown eyes. She had lost some weight too. Her quilette skin had gotten a shade lighter, probably because of the horrible weather here. Annie has had a growth spurt over the summer, quite like me, and had grown to at least 5'7.

Next to Annie, was Tony, who looks a bit different.

His once light brown hair was so dark it was almost black making his midnight blue eyes stand out amongst his quilette skin. He had got some muscle over the holidays too, it was clear that he was making girls swoon every time he flashed them a smile, heck even a frown.

I finally decide to make my presence aware and yell out "Annibella! Tony!"

Annie turned towards me, her eyes showing confusion before they lighted up.

"ALEXIS!" She shrieks and tackles me, sending us to the ground.

Yep. Same Old Annie.

Literally, We end up doing this every year...Good. The unicorns haven't gotten to her then.

"ARGH. CAN'T BREATH" I shout, making chocking sounds. Dang, She may look skinny but she is heavy! "You're crushing me!"

"Are you saying I'm fat!" Annie says, narrowing her eyes. Uh oh. You never want to piss Annibella Tylers' off. Ever.

"_Yes_! Your freaking huge! Now get _off_ me!" I yelled, though it was hard.

"Skank" Annie said before slapping my cheek.

"Ho" I said before slapping her cheek back.

"Skank" _Slap_

"Ho" _Slap_

"Skank" _Slap_

"Ho" _Slap_

"Skank" _Slap_

"H-" I couldn't finish because Tony came over and pulled us up before slapping us at the same time, sending us both to the floor.

"ASSHOLE!" We screamed at the same time.

He only smirked [Damn, I _hate_ that smirk] and said "Good to have ya back Lex. Annie here wouldn't stop moping around while you were gone" Making me raise an eyebrow.

I looked at Annie and grinned at the red slap marks on her cheek.

Oh Damn, that probably means I have them too. Whoops.

Okay, we should really stop and go to class because people had been crowding around us and filming the whole thing. I give them a look that says 'Put-That-On-The-Internet-And-You-Will-Die-Brutally.' Stalkers with stationary. Bleh.

I rolled my eyes and got up, holding a hand out to Annie, which she gratefully took.

"So what do you have next?" Tony asked us.

"Languages."

"What one did you pick?" Annie asked.

"Greek"

She gave me a surprised look. "You have dyslexia." She reminds me.

"What? I found out its actually easy for me cause my dads Greek.." I defended.

"Oh okay."

This is going to get some getting-use-too...

* * *

I may or may have not fallen asleep in science.

I was dreaming a demigod dream. And it wasn't sunshine and rainbows either. In my dream, I was in a cave-like room, bones and skulls scattered across the place like a child's messy bedroom. That wasn't what spooked me though. It was probably the fact that there was a huge black pit of I-dunno, uh, NOTHING right in front of me.

Yeah, you must be thinking, 'It's just a little bit of darkness, gosh!', but nope, I felt something. This energy... and it sent chills up my spine. Not in a good way, but in a 'Fuck-something-bad-is-going-to-happen-and-I'm-fucking-scared' way. I could feel it as it crept towards me. It radiated evil and cruelty.

That's when I heard a faint voice.

"Hel-Gir-Anno-" I couldn't really make it out, but from what I heard, it was ugly and scratchy. In all honesty, I wanted to stab myself with my sword to get out of this horrid nightmare.

And thank god I did. Get out of the nightmare, I mean. I would so not stab myself with a sword.

"ALEXIS!"

I yelped, my head shooting up from my desk.

"Miss Le'Shale? I asked you a question" The teacher said sternly.

I felt my eye twitch, and I blurted out the first thing that came into my mind.

"IT WASN'T ME! THE LLAMAS MADE ME DO IT!"

Laughter filled the classroom, while the teacher frowned at me disapprovingly. I facepalmed. Good going Alexis.

"Miss Le'Shale, I'm going to have to move you. I'm sorry, but you just won't work there. Especially if you're at the back of the classroom." Ms Mitts said. She sighed and pointed to a empty desk at the front.

"Please move your things up here. You will be here for the rest of the year"

I groaned quietly, but complied. I grabbed my stuff and walked over to the empty seat, sitting down quickly. Wondering to see who I was going to be with for all of this year, I turned, meeting Jacob Black's dark brown eyes. Oh god, I have had a crush on this boy for since I was seven. It was hot and I lost my pocket money, so he had offered to buy an ice cream for me. I had been secretly in love with him since then. Even though he hasn't ever talked to me after that and stuff...

I froze, staring back at him. He had changed since I last saw him. His once long hair had been cutten short, which looked sexy, might I add. He was more buff, which was extremely surprising. I thought he was as buff as they could get. His dark eyes clouded over with emotions that I could see clearly, thanks to my gifts from the gods. Lust, Love, Anger, Annoyance, Happiness, were the few emotions I could detect in the whirlwind of his dark brown eyes. His body had stiffened, his knuckles turning into fists as his body started lightly shaking. Was he okay? What was wrong with him?

For some reason, when I stared into his eyes, I felt like something connected. Like my path had taken a sudden turn and was staying that way. I wouldn't admit it, but I had a strange urge to lick his cheek. Is that weird? Pfft, No. Of coarse not. I obviously do it all the time. Geeze.

The bell wrung, snapping me out of my weird daydream. I quickly packed up my stuff and walked towards the door. I snuck a look at Jacob, only to find him out the back door of the class and running into the woods. What the hell?

* * *

**Please Review. =]  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updates will come every week, since I'm going back to school. Holiday's have gone now :(  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

"Come on, please?!" I whined, like a five year old.

"No."

"Why Annie, why?! You're so cruel to me."

"The answers still No."

"I'll make you the Milo Choc Chip muffins!"

She squealed a little. "YES! LET'S GO!"

Tony shook his head at our childish behavior. "You are both insane." He stated. "Completely insane"

"Did you know that a panda can have triplets?" I asked randomly.

Annie and Tony stare at me. "What?" They ask.

"What?" I repeat, looking at them weirdly.

I have no idea what has happened to this conversation.

"You know what?" Tony asks, sighing in frustration. "Let's just go."

"YAY!" I scream. "We are stopping at mine first. I need swimming gear!" I cheer.

"Lexie?" Annie says slowly. "You know that it's almost winter, right?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "No shit, Sherlock." I snort.

She shakes her head and sighs. "Well, I tried." She shrugs, turning towards the windshield.

What a weirdo.

My bestfriend is insane.

I like cats.

No, I shouldn't like cats.

If I like cats, then I'll become that one crazy lady with like fifty cats.

This ran off task quite quickly.

Shut up brain.

"AH!" I yell suddenly.

My bestfriends jump, and Tony swerves the car slightly. They both turn to look at me with wide eyes. Well, Tony looks through the mirror. He's driving after all.

"What?!" Annie freaks out. "What is it?"

"Tania threatened me to turn off and kill me!" I yell in horror.

"What?" She furrows her eyebrows, before her face lightens in realization. "You named your damn brain?!"

I scoff lightly. "Duh."

She shakes her head. "You know what, just- ugh" She groans, stuffing her face in her hands while Tony watches us in amusement.

Gotta love friendship. Eh?

* * *

I squeal like a two year old, hopping out of the truck excitingly.

"Lexie, I swear, I will be deaf by the age of 20 if you keep screaming in my ear."

"Your just jealous of my amazing ability to imitate a hyena."

"I have no comeback to that."

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Amazing"

"Spectacular"

"Spec- Wait what? Did you just ruin it? Damn it Annie!"

"Shut up." Tony says. "Just both of you, shut up"

I laugh, dragging the two of them down to the beach. I scan the place, making sure nothing is out of the usual. Demigod thing, I guess. My eyes widen when I spot Jacob hanging out with a bunch of buff dudes aka 'Sam's gang'. Hey, that rhymed. Awh.

One seems to notice us, and he whispers something to the others. All of a sudden, they are all staring at us heatedly. Mostly Jacob, though.

My focus on them wavers as Annie talks to me again though, and I turn away, not feeling their intense stares on my back.

"Are you seriously gonna swim in that Lex?" Annie asks. "It's freezing!"

I roll my eyes. "Chill. I'm used to it. Plus, I need to test out if I can beat my record for holding my breath. What was the record before I left again?" I ask as I strip off my clothes and reveal my black bikini. Don't worry, it's not a slutty or revealing one.

"It was 7:42" Tony states. I grin "And I'm gonna beat it. Don't worry about me." I tell them, before turning and running into the water, not really feeling a thing.

I dive in and instantly feel at home. I don't feel the temperature drop of the water, considering I'm the daughter of Poseidon. The sea is my home. It feels the way I like it from the moment I get in. I swim through the water, looking around for shells. I have a shell collection at home, but they're all from camp half blood. So, I thought, why not have some shells from a different place?

After a while, I come back up to see Annie and Tony, their eyes searching the tides frantically.

I run out, and they sigh out of relief when they see me. From the corner of my eye, I see Sam's gang relax. Weird. Were they worried about me? Hah.

"Geez Lex! You really scared us that time. We thought you drowned or something" Tony says in concern. I roll my eyes. Please, a daughter of Poseidon, drowning?

"I'm fine" I laughed. "I've been practicing over the summer while I was away. My brother and I had competitions." I told them.

"You have a brother?!" Annie asks with wide eyes. "I thought you were an only child?!"

I sigh. "He's only my half brother. I only found out about him this summer."

"Oh" Tony nods understandingly. "Well, your time was 10:58. You beat the record."

I wasn't even trying. "Awesome" I smile.

I take a towel from Annie and dry myself off, quickly slipping on my clothes over my swimming gear.

"Ah!" I stumble, while trying to get my socks on. Then...

BOOM

"Did you just fall?" Tony asks in amusement, trying not to laugh. I could see Annie holding it in aswell.

I scoffed. "Pssht, No. I attacked the sand."

"Backwards?"

"I'm freaking talented!" I sassily reply.

Annie rolls her brown doe eyes and laughs, grabbing my hand and pulling me up while Tony just smirks.

I gently pat my pockets, before frowning. "Where the hell is my twizzler?"

"Uh.." Annie murmurs quietly. I look up at her. She has her guilty face on. "I ate it..."

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I tackle her to the ground, before sitting on her stomach.

"OHMYSUPERMAN YOUR HEAVY!" Annie shrieks from underneath me.

"Did you just call me fat?" You know, this is reminding me of when she tackled me in school. Hopefully I don't get a slap mark this time.

"Duh!"

"This?" I raise an eyebrow and gesture down my body, before smirking. "This is pure muscle" I say cockily.

"Ugh! Just getoff!"

"On one condition" I say seriously, before thinking for a minute. "Wait, make that two."

"Fine! WhatDoYouWant?!"

"Firstly" I held up a finger. "I want you to buy me more twizzlers."

She nods reluctantly.

"And Two" I held up another finger. "You have to say: 'Alexis Le'Shale is the most wonderful sexiest women made of pure muscle" I said smirking.

"No."

"Oh, Come on!"

"No."

"I won't get off you"

"I don't care"

"I'll buy you a stuffed unicorn"

"No."

"I'll make you the special pancakes."

She squealed a little, but it came out all raspy and ugly cause I'm practically squeezing the life out of her.

"Okay! Okay! Alexis Le'Shale is the most wonderful sexiest women and is made of pure muscle"

I grinned in victory, hopping off her and standing up gracefully. I help her up and grin, doing a happy dance. I then turn to Tony. "Hah! I won the bet! Gimme $20"

He grumbles, before reluctantly handing over the money.

I ignore Annie's flabbergasted look and drag both of them back to the truck, ignoring the holes that Sam's group were practically burning into my back.

Though, all I wanted was to turn around and lock my eye's with Jacob Black's brown ones.

* * *

**Please Review. =]  
**


	4. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated, but right now I'm a mess. You see, my grandfather had to get open heart surgery, which has a risk; you die.  
Three days ago, in the morning, I had woken up to hearing my mother on the phone, crying. She told me granddad didn't have a lot of time left, and that the only reason he was alive right now is because of a machine. So, I'm staying at my Grandma's house next to the hospital, and to be honest, I probably won't write for a while. I know you may not like that, but it's the way it has to be. I'm constantly at the hospital, holding his hand and hoping he would just be able to fight the sleeping drugs and wake up so I could actually say goodbye. Again, I'm so sorry guys.  
-Thalia Evans.


End file.
